Don't Get Sabrina Mad
by deannaG
Summary: This is pure unadulterated crack. Warning, it is strongly anti-Castiel and there are hints of Wincest. Rated for language and violence. Not my usual bag of tricks, but it is funny.


Hello everybody, don't you hate when something pops into your head and you have to write it down.

Well, this crazy little story would not leave me alone.

And I thought it was funny enough to share with you all.

Enjoy.

Wait, first the disclaimer, all characters, except my girls, belong to Kripke and company.

OK, carry on.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS

Sabrina is a big fan of Supernatural. She watches it any and every chance she gets.

But there is one character that just pisses her off so much that one day she decided to do something about it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS

Sabrina is hanging out with Sam and Dean Winchester at a nearby diner.

After their meal, the three of them leave together and walk towards the Impala.

Sabrina gets in the backseat, Sam closes the door for her and gets into the passenger seat next to his brother.

Dean asks her calmly, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sabrina smiles and says "Damn straight, Dean".

Dean glances at Sam, who nods and says "Damn straight, Dean".

Dean laughs and drives out of the parking lot.

The three are sitting on a bench in MacArthur Park.

Dean stands and says calmly, "Castiel, get your big fat ass down here, now".

Sam laughs. "So, how long have you been waiting to say that?"

Dean smirks, "Too damn long, my beloved brother".

Sam blushes.

Castiel appears and tells Dean sternly, "You should have..."

Dean cuts him off and sneers, "Shut your damn cake hole".

Castiel looks at Dean in shock and then he notices Sabrina.

Castiel smiles as he smooths his hair down, and walks toward the six foot woman.

Dean and Sam both roll their eyes, because they know that sweet talk is not going to help the short angel one bit.

Castiel says in a smooth voice, "Sabrina, you are looking lovely today. I know that we have had our differences, but I want us to be friends." He puts his hand out, "Let us shake hands".

Sabrina calmly says with a smile, "Shake this motherfudger", as she pulls out an angel killing knife and plunges it into his heart.

Castiel's eyes open wide as he falls to the ground dead, his wingspan visible around him.

Dean dances and exclaims, "Damn, finally someone with enough balls to kill that son of a bitch".

Sam nods his agreement and chuckles, "Take that Sera G.".

Sabrina with a smile at the brothers says happily, "That bitch is next".

They walk towards the Impala and hear a smoky voice calmly say, "You can't kill Sera G."

Sabrina stops, turns back to the speaker and coldly tells her, "The Hell, I can't".

Dean gasps as he sees who it is. Sam looks at his brother and asks, "Dean, who is that?"

Dean in an awe-struck voice whispers, "Nobody knows her real name, but she is called 'Wolfy'. I love Wolfy".

Sam pouts and whines, "I thought you loved me?"

Dean laughs at Sam, "Baby brother, you will always be number one in my heart. Wolfy is just a dream".

Sam blushes.

Wolfy meanwhile has talked Sabrina out of killing Sera G, on the grounds that Ms. G. is no longer a problem.

Wolfy in that smoky voice scolds Sabrina, "I wanted to kill that worthless sack of space, myself".

Sabrina laughs and asks, "What stopped you?"

Wolfy snorts, "You had my knife".

Sabrina laughs and says, "Some guy named "Eric K." gave it to me".

Wolfy snorts, "That's why he wanted to have lunch, he stole it out of my bag. Sneaky little bugger."

Sabrina cocks her head and smiles, "You want it back?"

Wolfy shakes her head, "Nah, you keep it. Hey, you want to go to Waldenbooks, I hear that Zelda is signing her book "Sockpuppets and Trolls".

Sabrina smiles brightly and tells her new friend, "Hell, yes."

She gives Sam and Dean each a kiss on the cheek and waves goodbye to them. Wolfy gives the brothers a wink and the two woman walk away chatting.

Dean looks at Sam and in a loving voice, "You want ice cream?"

Sam gives his brother a big smile that shows off those dimples of his, "Yes".

The Winchester brothers start walking to a nearby Baskin Robbins. Their shoulders touch as they walk in step. All is good in their world, once again.

**THE END**

Pretty much, that is it, just one fan's wish of getting rid of an annoying character.

I may unleash Sabrina and Wolfy on some other annoying characters in the Supernatural universe.

Any suggestions on who should be next?

Til next time, DeannaG


End file.
